Let Me Prove Myself - A short Zemyx fanfic
by PhasedSchemer
Summary: Demyx has had his eyes on Zexion for a long time- but he finally got the chance to prove his love for him. Will Zexion fall in love or reject Dem ?


Ours hearts have been stolen.. We couldn't feel any longer...

That's what Zexion always told himself.

But now as he strolled through the endless, dim hallways of the Castle That Never Was, he was forcing himself to think about the young Nocturne and his words to him the previous week.

"Zexi, give me a chance.."

Oh how he wanted to. Demyx always made him 'happy', but he was truly puzzled. How would the others react? Especially the Superior or Saix?...

-Two weeks later.-

A soft knock was left at the young teenager's door, along with the smooth and melodic voice of Demyx. "Zexi! Zexion~!"

Zexion groaned quietly, getting up from the bed and putting on his cloak before opening the door and glancing at Demyx. "Good morning, No. IX. Is there something you need?" He asked, a calm tone upon his normally irritating voice. Demyx offered him a smile, nodding his head loosely. "You promised you'd let me take you out on a date today!" He replied, his tone way too happy for the Schemer to handle. After a couple of moments, the silence ceased when Zexion said, "Right..Give me a second." And with that, he disappeared back into his room. At once, he went to his desk and straightened up his hair, fixing his cloak, any necessary actions to make himself look decent- Demyx wasn't the only one excited.

Once he had returned, Demyx grinned slightly and grabbed his hand, pulling him through a dark corridor of utter darkness. Once they stumbled out, Zexion raised his head to see a magnificent view of a beach, completely unoccupied. He stared at it in complete amazement, leaving Demyx to giggle slightly. "Do you like it? I found it a few months ago and come here at the end of the week by myself." He smiled, putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder. At the touch, the Schemer flinched and glanced up at the boy. He just realized how much of the man he didn't know, and was now eager. "It's simply beautiful." He replied soon, returning the smile, a rare sight from Zexion.

Demyx giggled once again before pulling the Schemer down to the shores, sitting down just at the edge next to Zexion. "So, why do you come alone?" Zexion questioned, raising a slate-colored eyebrow. "Well..Whose there to come with?" Demyx replied, a sarcastic tone to his voice. Zexion chuckled quietly, nodding his head. "Thank you for showing me it, then." The illusionist thanked. The next thing Demyx said was not meant to escape his lips, it was merely a thought but..he couldn't help it. "Zexion, I.. I really like you. And," He added, right before the Schemer opened his mouth to protest, "I know we don't have hearts, but.. Damn, don't shut me away!" His last words expressed a soft solemn tone, and he looked away, leaving Zexion to stare at him, his azure blue eyes wide in shock.

"Demyx.." He finally said, looking down at his lap. "I wish I knew how to explain this but.. I don't. It's a weird thing, though.. The others, they wouldn't approve..Would they?" Zexion huffed, looking at Demyx for an answer. The Nocturne simply gave the Schemer a shrug of his shoulders, along with a, "I don't know." This angered Zexion slightly, causing him to lean forward and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "I'm falling for you slowly, No. IX. Don't pressure me, please..."

After a couple of minutes of utter silence, Demyx turned to look at Zexion, a bright smile planted on his face. It oddly comforted the Schemer, his cheery nature rubbing off on Zexion's more or less boring one. "Let's not talk about that..! We're here so I can prove my love towards you, regardless of your feelings towards me!" Demyx said cheerfully, standing up and pulling Zexion up with him. "Want to get ice cream?" He added; looking more excited than anyone else would at the mention of the frozen treat. Zexion just couldn't say no to that face and smiled slightly, nodding. "Sure. Why not?"

After they had gotten ice creams, they had settled back on the beach's shore, eating their treats in silence. A few more minutes passed before Zexion decided to ask, "How long have you been playing that sitar of yours?" Demyx was surprised at the random question but then giggled and summoned his Arpeggio sitar, strumming the strings lightly and creating a beautiful melody. "Well, I started when I was around 8.. My dad was a famous musician and I was expected to be equally talented." He groaned slightly but then smiled again. Zexion felt oddly eased at the sound of the sitar, while others were quite irritated by it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder, listening carefully. "It's... soothing." He mumbled, as Demyx blushed lightly. "Really!?.. You're one of the first to appreciate it.." He exclaimed happily, setting it aside to hug Zexion rather tightly. It made him flinch; He hated being touched sometimes but, he enjoyed it nevertheless and soon hugged him back.

"What about you? How long have you uh...been into books and crap?" He asked, poking his stomach softly. Zexion murmured something under his breath before replying, "I've been fascinated by literature since I was but a boy, being raised by Even." Demyx then opened his mouth to say something before pulling back nervously. "What is it?" Zexion asked, looking at the Nocturne. The actions together made the Nocturne seem quite idiotic, but cute in Zexion's eyes. He was indeed falling for him. "N-Nothing! Anyways, what do you want to do now?" He asked, tilting his head. "Ooh! We could play volleyball or something..!" He suggested, looking at the illusionist. "I'm no good at sports..Sorry, Dem." He replied, scratching the back of his neck. Demyx simply shrugged and giggled. "Hm, how about we just head home then? It's getting late anyways." Demyx suggested again, standing up and holding out a hand for Zexion. He nodded slowly and took his hand, using it to stand up. "Very well." And so they left through another dark corridor, ending up in front of the door marked with a 'VI'.

Zexion glanced down at his feet, awkwardly while Demyx watched him and smiled. "I don't know about you, but that was really fun.. Let's do it again sometime, okay?" Demyx giggled and kissed his cheek, beginning to walk away. But he wasn't able to leave before Zexion's hand grabbed his arm, making him almost fall back. "Ahh..? What is it-" His words weren't finished before the Schemer's lips was against his own. In shock, the Nocturne stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back passionately. The Schemer didn't have time to think, his mind acted for him. But the Nocturne's taste was sweet, and so he closed his eyes at their kiss. Once it had broke, Demyx's cheeks had a dark blush spread around them, along with Zexion's. Their foreheads were against each other, mouth only inches apart. "I... I love you, Demyx." Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear, a smile on his pale lips.


End file.
